Timeline of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe (KB Fan Fiction)
The following is a timeline for the events in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. Some information given is entirely fictional and only serves a purpose for the show itself. Pre-20th Century ' * '''13,600,000,000 years ago: 'Milky Way Galaxy forms. * '''4,600,000,000 years ago: Sun, Earth and Solar System forms. * 600,000,000 years ago: Formation of the Sailor Senshi. * 65,500,000 years ago: Ancient Sailor Senshi attempted to destroy a meteorite heading towards Earth but failed to prevent it from crashing onto the planet, exterminating the dinosaurs. * 19,000 years ago: Sailor Galaxia is born. * 17,000 years ago: Ceres Ceres is born. * Between 16,520 and 15,700 years ago: The other Sailor Crusaders (Pallas Pallas, Jun Jun and Ves Ves) are born. * 16,000 years ago: Chaos appears from the Phantom Dimension. The First Sailor Crusade began. [Sailor Crusade] * 7,000 years ago: 'Galaxia seals Chaos into her own body, eventually ending the First Sailor Crusade. [''Sailor Crusade] * '''Sometime between 7,000 years ago and the Common Era: Sailor Galaxia becomes corrupted by Chaos and releases her Star Seed. The Sailor Crusaders go into exile. [Sailor Crusade] * 1,895 years ago: Queen Hellenia/Nehellenia is born. * 1,600 years ago: Queen Serenity I is born. * 1,400 years ago: Princess Kakyuu is born. * 1,225 years ago: Prince Endymion is born. * 1,200 years ago: 'Princess Serenity II is born. Queen Nehellenia attends the birth ceremony and confronts Queen Serenity I, only to be sealed inside a dark mirror by Queen Serenity's Moon Wand. [Moon Kingdom: A Sailor Moon Story''] * '''Prior to 1,010 years ago: Beryl is born. * 1,000 years ago: Queen Metallia holds a meeting to recruit followers to her cause to overthrow the Moon Kingdom. In the meeting, the Knights of Endymion and Beryl joined Metallia, with Beryl being chosen by Metalia as the new Queen of the Dark Kingdom. [Moon Kingdom: A Sailor Moon Story] * 1,000 years ago: The Dark Kingdom launches an assault on the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity and Endymion sacrificed themselves in the battle. [Moon Kingdom: A Sailor Moon Story] * 1490: 'A space rock explodes and its debris rained over China. [The Game Show of Doom''] * '''1511: A space rock landed on Malacca. [The Game Show of Doom] * 1610: Jupiter is first described by Galileo Galilei. * July 1610: Saturn is first described by Galileo Galilei. * 1781: Uranus is discovered. * 1846: Neptune is discovered. 20th Century up to early 1990s * June 30, 1908: 'A space rock landed in the Siberian forest. [The Game Show of Doom''] * '''1930: Pluto is discovered. * 1939 to 1945: World War II. * October 4, 1957: The Space Race began with the launch of the first man-made satellite, Sputnik 1, by the Soviet Union. * September 1959: The Soviet spacecraft Luna 2 landed on the Moon. * October 1959: Soviet spacecraft Luna 3 photographs the dark side of the Moon for the first time. * April 12, 1961: The Soviet Union launches Vostok 1. * July 21, 1969: Apollo 11 landed on the Moon. * December 15, 1970: The Soviet Venera 7 probe lands on Venus. * 1972: A space rock landed in America, but is destroyed on impact. [The Game Show of Doom] * December 7, 1972: Apollo 17, the last official mission to the Moon, discovers the remains of the Moon Palace at the Sea of Serenity (Mare Serenitatis). [The Sailor Moon Movie] * 1973: A manned Soviet LK lander landed on the far side of the Moon. The sole cosmonaut of the mission is swiftly kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom. * December 1974: Apollo 18 discovers the Dark Kingdom’s base on the far side of the Moon and the Soviet LK lander. The entire crew was captured by the Dark Kingdom during the mission. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * 1975: The Viking probes are sent to Mars. * 1977: The Voyager spacecraft are launched. * March 12, 1980: Souichi Tomoe is born. * December 31, 1985: Ilya Chernozvezdova is born in Sverdlovsk (Yekaterinburg), Russia. * September 19, 1986: Kaori Kuromine (Kaolinite) is born. * November 17, 1987: Petz Ayakashi is born. * 1989: Voyager 2 passes Neptune. * May 19, 1989: '''Calaveras Ayakashi is born. * '''1990: Ilya Chernozvezdova moves to Saint Petersburg. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] 1990s ' '''1991 ' * '''December 26: End of the Cold War. The Soviet Union collapses. 1993 * February 1: 'Berthier Ayakashi is born. '''1994 ' * '''March 19: Daimons from the Tau Nebula first arrived on Earth and attack the Russian military in Saint Petersburg. Ilya discovers her hidden power during the Daimon attack. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] 1995 * April 10: '''Koan Ayakashi is born. ' '''1996 ' * October 29: '''Setsuna Meiou is born. '''1997 * August 3: '''Mamoru Chiba is born. '''1998 * The International Space Station begins assembly. * July 23: '''Mamoru's cousin Mayu Chiba is born. '''1999 * February 8: '''Yaten Kou is born. * '''May 30: Taiki Kou is born. * July 30: Seiya Kou is born. 2000s ''' '''2000 * January 27: '''Haruka Tenou is born. * '''March 6: Michiru Kaioh is born. 2001 * January 1: 'Naru Osaka is born. * '''April 17: 'Rei Hino is born. * '''June 30: Usagi Tsukino is born. * September 10: Ami Mizuno is born. * October 22: Minako Aino is born. * December 5: Makoto Kino is born in Rome, Italy. * Setsuna Meiou is chosen by Queen Serenity to become Sailor Pluto and is assigned to guard the Door of Space Time. * Ilya begins space training. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] 2002 * August 31: Li Qingqing is born in Hong Kong. * The Eternal Sailor program commences. * Souichi Tomoe becomes a scientist specializing in astrophysics. * Souichi Tomoe marries Keiko. 2003 * Construction of the Eternal Sailor spacecraft begins. * Souichi Tomoe founds Infinite Academy. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] 2004 * Souichi Tomoe began to dabble in dark science. 2005 * January 6: Keiko Tomoe dies during childbirth. Hotaru Tomoe is born. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * April: Galaxia causes a rogue planet named Mozuton to head towards planet Earth. A still-infant Hotaru sensed a vision of the event. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * Construction of the Juuban Planetarium begins. 2006 * January: The spacecraft New Horizons is launched to study Pluto. * August 24: 'Pluto is declassified as a planet. * '''August: '''A dark being named Zugar begins to attack Pluto. [Setsuna’s Journey] * '''August: '''Sailor Pluto defeats Zugar at the planet Pluto after time travelling from the year 2015. As a result of breaking the code of the Door of Space Time, Sailor Pluto loses her consciousness and is later found floating in space by the robotic exploration spacecraft ''USS Chronos and transported back to 2015. [Setsuna’s Journey] '''2007 * February: New Horizons ''passes Jupiter. * '''April:' Haruka and Michiru enter elementary school. They first meet at school and became best friends. * Infinite Academy is secretly taken over by the Death Busters. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * Ilya graduates from the Russian Academy of Sciences in Saint Petersburg. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] * Professor Tomoe first meets Ilya and Kaori Kuromine. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] * Kaori becomes the headmaster of Infinite Academy, and implements a series of educational decrees to control the academy’s students. 2008 * April: Usagi, Ami and Minako enter elementary school at Juuban Municipal Primary School. * April: Rei Hino enters elementary school at T·A Academy for Girls. * Makoto Kino’s parents die in a plane crash. * Ilya disappears after a space mission and is possessed by the extraterrestrial entity, Mistress 9. [Mistress 9: A Sailor Moon Story] * The Eternal Sailor’s dimensional drive is completed. * Testing of the Eternal Sailor’s warping operations begins. 2009 * March: '''Setsuna Meiou graduates from elementary school. * '''April: Setsuna Meiou enters junior high school at Shiba Koen Junior High School. * The Ayakashi Sisters are kidnapped by the Black Moon Clan and taken to the 30th Century to be converted. [The Four Sisters of Sorrow] 2010s ''' '''2010 * April: Mamoru Chiba enters high school at Moto Azabu High School. * Testing of the Eternal Sailor’s warping operations ends with a big success. * Souichi Tomoe begins to go insane. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * Souichi Tomoe is thrown out of the scientific community due to a controversy which began in 2004. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] 2011 * Rei Hino becomes a miko. * Mozuton passes Jupiter’s orbit. 2012 * March: '''Setsuna Meiou graduates from junior high school. * '''April: Setsuna Meiou enters senior high school at Juuban Municipal High School. * Mozuton passes the Asteroid Belt. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * November 11: '''Kaori sells her soul to Pharaoh 90, converting her to a member of the Death Busters. She later takes on the title of Magus. * Construction of the Juuban Planetarium completes. '''2013 * March: Haruka and Michiru graduate from elementary school. * April: Haruka and Michiru enter junior high school at Shirakaba High School. * Mozuton passes the Moon. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * Haruka gets her driving license. [Initial U] * July 19: 'Mozuton closes in on Earth; the Germatoids begin their invasion of the planet and kidnap Souichi Tomoe. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * '''July 19: '''Hotaru is mortally wounded in a battle with the Germatoids, and is later awakened by Queen Serenity. Serenity gives a Sailor Crystal and the Silence Glaive to Hotaru, eventually transforming her into Sailor Saturn. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * '''July 19: '''Sailor Saturn destroys Mozuton and the Germatoids; and saves Souichi. [Mozuton and the Angel of Silence] * '''July: '''Souichi meets Setsuna Meiou and agrees to let her take care of Hotaru.[Mozuton and the Angel of Silence''] * '''October 2: Haruka discovers the Space Sword when the district is attacked by a dark wizard named Hexanus. [Initial U] * October 6: Haruka becomes Sailor Uranus and finally defeats Hexanus. [Initial U] * November 20: 'Michiru discovers the Deep Aqua Mirror in a hidden temple off the coast of Cambodia. [Neptune’s Trident] * '''November 25: '''Michiru, joined by a special team, head to Atlantis and discover a Sailor Crystal that chose Michiru to become Sailor Neptune. [Neptune’s Trident''] * '''November 25: Sailor Neptune defeats the Demon King Rahab. [Neptune’s Trident] 2014 * March: Usagi, Rei, Ami and Minako graduate from elementary school. * April: Usagi, Rei, Ami and Minako enter junior high school at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. * May: Minako discovers a strange rock and a cat named Artemis. [Codename: Sailor V] * May 12: Minako becomes Sailor V. [Codename: Sailor V] * After a battle with the Demon King Danburite, Minako changes her Senshi identity to Sailor Venus. [Codename: Sailor V] * June 27: Rei Hino discovers a strange astrolabe and becomes Sailor Mars. [Flame Sniper] * September 16: Minako goes to Rome, Italy to meet Makoto at her apartment. [Jupiter’s Quest] * September 16: Minako first becomes Sailor Venus in Makoto’s apartment. [Jupiter’s Quest] * September 19: Makoto Kino finds out that she is Sailor Jupiter. [Jupiter’s Quest] * September: Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune return the Sacred Thunderbolt to Mount Olympus in Greece, defeating the Dark Kingdom Lords in the process. [Jupiter’s Quest] * Late September: Makoto Kino accepts an offer letter to join an international student program conducted by Juuban Municipal Junior High School. * November 29: Setsuna gets her driving license. 2015 * March: Setsuna Meiou graduates from senior high school. * March 21: Ami and Minako meet Michiru for the first time after discovering the Aqua Scepter. [Aqua Sceptre] * March 27: Ami, Minako and Michiru win an inter-school water sports competition. [Aqua Sceptre] * March 28: Ami becomes Sailor Mercury. [Aqua Sceptre] * April: Setsuna Meiou enters Juuban University to study physics and fashion design. * May 10: Setsuna discovers the Garnet Orb and becomes Sailor Pluto. [Setsuna’s Journey] * May 12: Usagi Tsukino discovers that her cat Luna could speak. She later finds a mysterious astrolabe which contains the Legendary Silver Crystal. The crystal unites with Usagi. With Luna’s help, Usagi becomes Sailor Moon for the first time. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * May 12, midnight: Sailor Moon defeats the Youma Doom Beetle at OSA-P. During the battle, she first met Mamoru Chiba as Tuxedo Mask. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * May 13: Usagi discovers that Ami Mizuno is a Sailor Senshi just like her. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * May 16: 'Usagi discovers that Minako Aino is a Sailor Senshi. [The Sailor Moon Movie''] * '''May 17: Usagi, Minako and Ami go to Hikawa Shrine, where they find out that Rei Hino is a Sailor Senshi. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * May 19: Usagi discovers that transfer student Makoto Kino is a Sailor Senshi. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * May 26: Usagi and the Inner Sailor Senshi battle the dragon Youma Malachor. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * June 1: Usagi meets Hotaru Tomoe for the first time. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * June: 'Sailor Pluto uses the Door of Space Time to go back to 2006 to defeat Zugar. At the same time, the Black Moon Clan used the Door to get to the year 2015 from the 30th century. [Setsuna’s Journey] [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * '''June: '''The Black Moon Clan (Prince Diamond, Sapphire, Rubeus and Esmeraude) arrived from the 30th Century to extract a gigantic Malefic Dark Crystal in New York City. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * '''June: '''Mamoru Chiba looks for university choices in New York while defending the city from the Black Moon Clan as Tuxedo Mask. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * '''June 6: '''Sailor Starfighter appears on Earth and befriends Mamoru. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight''] * '''June 7: Prince Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus are killed by the Death Phantom. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * June 7: 'Tuxedo Mask and Seiya Kou destroy the Malefic Dark Crystal and the Death Phantom. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight''] * '''June 7: Esmeraude meets Kaolinite. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * June 9: Usagi meets Haruka Tenou at the arcade. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * June 12: 'Usagi, Luna and the Senshi began researching the existence of Sailor Senshi and the mysterious crystals that chose them to become Senshi. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * '''June 13: '''Usagi and the team meet Michiru Kaioh at her concert. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * '''June 24: '''Haruka and Michiru began helping in the Senshi’s research. During their current research, they discover that the Moon Kingdom existed and the Sailor Senshi are somehow connected to the Moon Kingdom. They also discovered that they are chosen by a certain “Queen Serenity”. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * '''July 15: '''Pluto is reclassified as a planet. The spacecraft ''New Horizons transmitted the first clear images of the planet. * '''July 16: Usagi meets Setsuna Meiou and asks her about the Sailor Senshi. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * July: Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom begin to attack the Earth. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * July 21: Usagi unites all the Sailor Senshi to battle the Dark Kingdom’s invasion and defeat Queen Beryl. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * July 21: The Sailor Senshi free the Apollo 18 astronauts and lost cosmonauts held at the Dark Kingdom and safely return them to Earth. [The Sailor Moon Movie] * The Death Busters launch their first attack on Juuban District. [Fire Soul Bird] * Sailor Starhealer appears on Earth and encounters Sailor Mars in Seoul. [Fire Soul Bird] * Sailor Mars and Sailor Starhealer rescue Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury from the Death Busters' undersea base, destroying the base in the process. However, Esmeraude and Kaolinite survived the base's destruction. [Fire Soul Bird] * October 17: 'Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars encounter the Sailor Crusaders at a night club. [The Four Crusaders] * '''October 21: '''Esmeraude is assassinated by one of the Five Witches, Mimete. [The Four Crusaders] * '''October 22: 'Eudial is assassinated by Mimete. [The Four Crusaders] * 'Midnight, October 22: '''Mimete is killed by Sailor Ceres at a hall of mirrors. [The Four Crusaders] * '''November 25: 'Chibiusa Tsukino arrives on Earth. [Super Chibi Moon World] * 'November 25: 'Zirconia transforms Juuban District into the Dead Moon Circus. [Super Chibi Moon World] * '''November 25-27: Chibiusa becomes Sailor Chibi Moon to battle the Dead Moon Circus. [Super Chibi Moon World] * November 27: 'Queen Serenity arrives on Earth to defeat Zirconia. [Super Chibi Moon World] * '''December 5: '''Chibiusa meets Usagi for the first time. [Super Chibi Moon World''] '''2016 * March: Mamoru Chiba graduates from high school. * March: Haruka and Michiru graduate from junior high school. * April: Mamoru Chiba studies motorcycle engineering at a university in New York. * April: Haruka and Michiru enter senior high school at Infinite Academy. * June 30: 'Usagi meets her twin, Serena. [Sailor Moon Twin''] * '''July: Kaolinite creates Educational Decree Number 160, which expels any Infinite Academy student with relations to Usagi Tsukino. Haruka and Michiru are expelled from Infinite Academy due to this. [Sailor Moon Twin] * July: Kaolinite creates the 250th educational decree to Infinite Academy, proclaiming the Sailor Senshi to be enemies to the Academy that should be eliminated. [Sailor Moon Twin] * July 27: Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru infiltrate Infinite Academy. [Sailor Moon Twin] * July 27: 'The Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons occurs. Viluy and Tellu die in the battle. [Sailor Moon Twin''] * '''July 27: '''Kaolinite dies after falling from the top floor of the Infinite Academy building. [Sailor Moon Twin] * 'July 30: '''Haruka and Michiru continue their high school education at Juuban Municipal High School. * Ilya as Mistress 9 arrives on Earth. [Guardians of the Talismans] * The last remaining member of the Five Witches, Cyprine, is killed. [Guardians of the Talismans] * Sailor Starmaker appears on Earth. [Guardians of the Talismans] * The Outer Senshi discover that their weapons are the legendary Talismans that can summon a Holy Grail (the Rainbow Moon Chalice) to defeat Mistress 9. Ilya is restored to her current state. [Guardians of the Talismans] * Usagi embraces the Rainbow Moon Chalice and transforms into Super Sailor Moon. [''Super Sailor Moon] * Chibiusa meets her alternate future self, the Black Lady. Using the Twinkle Yell, Chibiusa eventually cleansed the Black Lady of her negative energy. [Super Sailor Moon] * Queen Nehellenia escapes from a Dream Mirror. [Super Sailor Moon] * Usagi finds out that she was once Neo-Queen Serenity, and that Mamoru is King Endymion. [Super Sailor Moon] * The Infinite Academy building is partially destroyed during the battle with Queen Nehellenia. [Super Sailor Moon] * Construction of the Eternal Sailor spacecraft completes. It is deemed ready to launch in 2017. * '''December: The Ayakashi Sisters strike a deal with Princess Snow Kaguya. [Frozen Stars] * December 25: Usagi and the Sailor Senshi go to Norway for a vacation and meet Queen Elsa and her sister Anna. [Frozen Stars] * December 25: Usagi cleanses the Ayakashi Sisters and defeat Princess Snow Kaguya with the help of Elsa and Anna. [Frozen Stars] 2017 * January 1: The Ayakashi Sisters open their cosmetic store in Dysnomia, the moon of the dwarf planet Eris. [Frozen Stars] * March: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako graduate from junior high school. * April: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako enter senior high school at Juuban Municipal High School. * April: 'The Starlights arrive at Juuban Municipal High School and hold their first concert there. [''Lost in Space] * 'April 1: '''Pluto is officially reclassified as a planet. * The Senshi and the Starlights are chosen for the ''Eternal Sailor spacecraft’s first spaceflight. The spacecraft traverses a black hole and the team ends up in the Phantom Dimension. [Lost in Space] * The Eternal Sailor returns to the real dimension after traversing a “white hole” in the Phantom Dimension. [Lost in Space] * The Inner Senshi are kidnapped by Zoisite and their Sailor Crystals are extracted and placed into Droid versions of them. [Robot Revenge] * The Outer Senshi meet Princess Kakyuu in the Planet Kinmoku. [Robot Revenge] * Zoisite attempted to invade Juuban District, but is stopped by the Sailor Senshi. [Robot Revenge] * A space rock fell onto Juuban District. It is deciphered to be a warning message about a UFO holding a game show. [The Game Show of Doom] * The Inner Senshi and Chibiusa are abducted into the UFO and are chosen to become the contestants of a game show called Cosmic Showdown that is hosted by the Demon Quiz. [The Game Show of Doom] * A dimensional portal to the Phantom Dimension opens near Venus. [Dimension Venus] * Sailor Iron Mouse is captured. [Dimension Venus] * A dimensional portal to the Phantom Dimension opens near Eris. [Plight of the Firefly] * Sailor Aluminium Siren is captured. [Plight of the Firefly] * The Outer Senshi meet the healed Ayakashi Sisters at their cosmetic store in Dysnomia. [Plight of the Firefly] * Sailor Lead Crow is captured. [Plight of the Firefly] * Sailor Tin Nyanko is captured. [Sailor Phages] * The Sailor Senshi first meet Sailor Stardevil. [Sailor Civil War] * The Outer Senshi are given some bracelets by Sailor Stardevil, causing them to fall under Galaxia’s control. [Sailor Civil War] * The Sailor Civil War breaks out. [Sailor Civil War] * The Inner Senshi are later given bracelets, but the Outer Senshi overpower its control and find out that Sailor Stardevil is working for Galaxia. [Sailor Civil War] * The Senshi team battle Sailor Stardevil. Sailor Stardevil’s destruction signalled the end of the Sailor Civil War. [Sailor Civil War] * Sailor Galaxia gathers the Cinematic Universe’s major villains from the Phantom Dimension to build the Shadow Galactica Legion. [Galaxia Ascendant] * 'September: '''The Shadow Galactica Legion launches an invasion to the Solar System. The Second Sailor Crusade begins. [''Galaxia Ascendant] * '''September: Dysnomia is attacked by the Shadow Galactica Legion. Petz and Berthier are killed by the Sailor Animamates in the battle. Sailors Aluminium Siren of the Animamates is killed by the Sailor Crusaders. [Galaxia Ascendant] * September: 'Sailor Galaxia kills Princess Kakyuu, Koan and Calaveras. [''Galaxia Ascendant] * 'September 23: '''Professor Souichi Tomoe is fatally injured while defending his daughter Hotaru from Galaxia’s assault. [''Galaxia Ascendant] * 'September 24-27: '''Professor Souichi Tomoe is given a large funeral. His remains are cremated and interred at a memorial near the planetarium. [''Galaxia Ascendant] * Sailor Cosmos arrives from the far future. * Tuxedo Mask meets Sailor Cosmos at the Cosmos Basilica. * Sailor Moon as Princess Serenity expels Chaos from Galaxia’s body and returns her Star Seed. The reformed Galaxia later revives the Sailor Senshi who died in the battle, including Princess Kakyuu, who became Sailor Kakyuu once again. [Illunination of Love] * A great battle between the Sailor Senshi and Sailor Chaos happens. [Illumination of Love] * Chaos is eventually sucked into the Galactic Centre. [Illumination of Love] '''2018 * January 1: The final scenes of the Cinematic Universe occur. After being informed by the director, Usagi realises that Chibiusa is her daughter. [Illunination of Love] * The Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia, the Starlights and the Crusaders go through the Door of Space-Time to the 30th century. * Petz, Koan and Berthier of the Ayakashi Sisters convert to Christianity. * Hotaru Tomoe enters junior high school. 2020s ''' '''2020 * Naru Osaka is chosen to become Sailor Earth. * Sailor Moon Omega 2023 * June 30: 'Possible birth date of Chibiusa Tsukino. * Hotaru Tomoe graduates from senior high school. '''2030s ' '''2030 * Sometime before or in 2030: The Dead Moon is destroyed by the Black Dream Hole during a battle between the two forces. * Queen Hellenia resides in Eris, changing her title to Queen of the Kuiper Belt. * Queen Badiane is finally destroyed. * An invasion from the Dark Matter Empire led by Queen Metallia sparked the beginning of the Great Galactic Sailor War. 2033 * Great Galactic Sailor War: The 33 Sailor Senshi who have protected the universe lost their powers fighting the Dark Matter Empire. The remaining powers of the Senshi are contained in special dolls of themselves called the Sailor Makeup Dolls. * Sailor Moon Omega Returns 2035 * Four mysterious Sailor Senshi (Sailor Phi, Sailor Chi, Sailor Lethe and Sailor Mnemosyne) steal the Sword of the Silver Crystal from the Moon Kingdom in an attempt to eliminate the Sailor Senshi from the universe. * The Battle of the Space Elevator. Late 21st Century – 29th Century 2222 * The Black Moon Clan forms on Planet Nemesis, under the leadership of Death Phantom. 2893 * May 12: Possible birth date of Green Esmeraude. 30th Century ''' '''2900 * April 16: Prince Diamond is born on Planet Nemesis. 2905 * September 7: Sapphire is born on Planet Nemesis. 2923 * July 1: The forces of the Black Moon attack Crystal Tokyo. * July 2: 'The Black Moon Clan passes the Door of Space Time to get to the year 2015. [Tuxedo Mask: The Last Starlight] * Queen Nehellenia arrives from the year 2016 to attack the Earth at the 30th Century, but is defeated by Super Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon and the Black Lady. Nehellenia is sent back to her mirror by Neo-Queen Serenity. [''Super Sailor Moon] * After the Black Moon Clan is wiped out in the year 2015, the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Galaxia, the Starlights and the Crusaders arrive from the year 2018 to rebuild Crystal Tokyo. * Kousagi arrives in Crystal Tokyo from the far future. * Kousagi learns her true potential as a Sailor Senshi with guidance from Neo-Queen Serenity. ''Alternate timeline'' * Chibiusa arrives in 30th century Crystal Tokyo from the year 2016 to see her alternate future self being converted by the Malefic Dark Crystal into the Black Lady. Chibiusa becomes Sailor Chibi Moon, duels the Black Lady and eventually purifies her of the Malefic Dark Crystal’s energy. [Super Sailor Moon] '''2929 * June 30: Kousagi celebrates her 14th birthday in the past. Far future ''' '''1,000,000 years in the future * Desdemona and Cressida, moons of the Uranus system, are destroyed. 10,000,000 years in the future * Cupid and Belinda, moons of the Uranus system, are destroyed. 50,000,000 years in the future * Phobos collides with Mars. 100,000,000 years in the future * An asteroid hits Earth. * Saturn’s rings start to degenerate. 2,300,000,000 years in the future * Earth’s magnetic field shuts down. 2,800,000,000 years in the future * Earth becomes a desolate planet. 3,300,000,000 years in the future * Jupiter’s gravity causes Mercury’s orbit to cross Venus’s. 3,600,000,000 years in the future * Triton, a moon of Neptune, disintegrates. 4,000,000,000 years in the future * The Andromeda Galaxy merges with the Milky Way Galaxy. 7,590,000,000 years in the future * The Sun engulfs Earth and the Moon. 7,900,000,000 years in the future * The planets of the Inner Solar System are engulfed by the Sun. 22,000,000,000 years in the future * June 30: Chibi Chibi is born. * Sailor Cosmos travels back to the past after meeting Tuxedo Mask at the Cosmos Basilica. [Illumination of Love] Unknown time, prior to 22,000,000,000 years in the future * Kousagi goes back into the past. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Events